Compound archery bows typically have one or more portions of cable extending between the limbs of the bow. Such cable portions, sometimes referred to as “power cables”, are generally located at least partly within or close to an operating plane of a bowstring on which an arrow may be nocked, which also extends between the limbs of the bow. The power cables can thus interfere with shooting arrows.
In order to provide adequate room for the arrow, it is conventional practice to mount a cable guard on the bow to engage the central portions of the power cables and to displace them laterally a sufficient distance to one side of the operating plane of the bowstring to avoid interference with an arrow. By offsetting the central portions of the power cables from the plane of the bowstring, tension in the power cables during operation of the bow in projecting an arrow, creates off-center torque which not only decreases the accuracy of arrow flight, but also causes twisting of the limbs, cams, wheels and/or handle, and thereby contributes adversely to shortening their useful life.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,915 provides a power cable system in which two pairs of parallel, laterally spaced power cable stretch segments extend parallel to and symmetrical with respect to the operating plane of a bowstring extending between eccentric cams mounted on the outer ends of bow limbs by cam shafts. This arrangement divides the cable strands in half. The halves of the cable are anchored to the ends of the cam axle on the outside of the limbs. The other ends of the cable are anchored to the cam. The arrow passes between both the halves of the cables when the arrow is nocked. In order for the arrow to be nocked, the arrow has to be fed through the halves of the cable.
The inventor has determined a need for improved systems for displacing power cables of compound bows such that arrows can be shot without interference from the power cables.